The Chaos Fiends
A million years ago, Dwynios created a race of insectoid like creatures known simply as the Chaos Fiends. This was Dwynios's first attempt at making a sentient race of beings to populate the universe. Unfortunately, The Chaos Fiends became to powerful and tried to take over Dwynios and become the ultimate beings of the galaxy. Becoming too powerful to destroy, Dwynios was force to send the entire Chaos Fiend race into an alternate dimension he entitled the "Chaos Dimenson" or the C Dimension. Dwynios hid the dimension in the plains of reality so no other god could find it and release the Chaos Fiends. Years later, Ryder's right hand god, Lance was tasked to find a way to finally overthrow Dwynios as the grand god. Going deep into the dark market, run by Nail Natas, Lance was able to find a small insectoid creature called the "Chaos Kin" it was rumored to have the ability to take control of any being, even gods. After purchasing the insect, Lance wanted to use it on another god; eventually he found Otaku, the god of Madness and #1 fan on the misfits. He sweet talked the kind god as the chaos kin snuck on his back and planted itself inside his body, completely taking over Otaku's mind. Once inside Otaku's body, The Chaos Kin gave himself a costume change forming that of a bat and acquired glowing green eyes. After the new Otaku explained himself as the Chaos Kin to Lance, he was first assigned to get rid of The Misfits. Once, going down to Mobius Otaku took on the Misfits and crippled Tim, Tex, Gamerboy and even fully hospitalized Rex putting him in a comma. After going back to Lance, The Chaos Kin suggested getting a rare artifact of Dwynios's for him to use, claiming he needed it to finish the rest of the Misfits. Using his persuasive techniques, Lance acquired the artifact for The Chaos Kin; in which the Chaos Kin attached an inhibitor ring around Lance's neck stripping him of his god powers. The Chaos Kin would then reveal the reason he is called the Chaos Kin, is because he was chosen to be the kin of the new race of Chaos Fiends. He soon tells Lance about how after years of floating in the Chaos Dimension a tiny hole appeared, big enough for one chaos fiend to slip through and he was chosen. Escaping through the hole led him to Mobius in which he was soon captured by Nail and held hostage for three more years, until Lance purchased him. The Chaos Kin, then activated the artifact which opened a portal to the Chaos Dimension; the chaos kin's plan was to released all the chaos fiends and take over every person, animal, and God in the entire space time continuum. Before fully opening the portal, Belku appeared and knocked the artifact out of Chaos Kin's hand, but not without a few chaos fiends escaping and flying off scared. The Chaos Kin would then engage in combat against Belku and Anti-boy. Despite all his god like power's, the chaos kin was punched out of Otaku and crushed by Anti-boy. After his defeat, Lance was sent away to zone jail and Otaku happily returned to his dimension and cured the other Misfits. Despite Belku and Anti-boy's efforts, four chaos fiends escaped through the portal and are currently missing. Throughout the Misfits rogue's gallery, The Chaos Kin is known to be the most lethal and had the biggest affect on the Misfits's life's the most. Affiliates Known Members *The Chaos Kin Creator *Dwynios Enemies *Gamerboy The Spidermonkey *Belku *Rex the Chao *Tim the Pikmin *Anti-boy *Andy The SpiderMonkey *Tex The Demon *Mr.Binks *Yangin Adam *Ellis Otaku *Lance Category:Species Category:Chaotic Evil